Driving Back the Change
Kibō wheeled the unconcious Margin into his lab and started running tests on him. Eventually, after 3 hours of study, he concluded "He is just another Vizard. How disappointing, and I had such high hopes for you kid." Margin opened his eyes, the right eye like those of a Hollow. He broke open the capsule he is in with his chains that seemingly melted the capsule. "Who are you?" he asked Kibō who was standing right in front of him. Kibō lit a cigarette again and turned his gear in thought. He then spoke up "I am Captain of Squad 12, Kibō Minarai. Sorry for the forced experimentation, was just a bit excited at the thought of a new hybrid of Hollow." "Well let me tell you something interesting, I'm no ordinary Hollow." Margin said, his chains destroying Kibō's whole lab. "Show me the exit." Shade woke up with tears down his face. "Margin, please be careful. Come home safe my friend." Just then his phone rang. "Shade-kun, it's Loran. Margin and Yuki are missing." "What? Look, he'll be fine. After surviving my battles, I'm sure of it." Shade said, not letting worry take over. He sensed his friend's disappearance. "I'll look for him. If I call from any number, trace it, head to that spot and, wait for another call. Undestood?" "Yes dear." Loran replied, almost crying. Shade hung up, got dressed and ran out his door. Meanwhile, back at the destroyed lab Kibō looked around, shocked at the sudden wave of destruction caused by this mere child. His cigarette fell out of his jaw-dropped mouth before he mutters distantly "What in the Hell are you...?" Before any reply could be made, a fiery portal opened up above the area. Exiting said portal was 7 beings of immense power, all wearing black suits except for the leader in the center, who was wearing a white one. The white-suited man looked down at the two "Seems we are interrupting something. Greed, Wrath. Take care of them." In accordance, Wrath appears next to Kibō using a Demonic variation of Shunpo and punching him across the face, knocking him unconcious. Margin sighed as he saw them. "More demons.........This day can't get any worse." The chains surrounded Margin, protecting him. "What?! You guys aiming for a fight?!" Margin turned his left eye the same as his right eye, increasing his reiatsu and overall power. Greed appeared behind Margin and swung his static baton at him. "Indeed we are!" Shade felt seven massive Reiatsu levels, "Knowing you, Margin, you just helped me find you." He sped off towards the area that those powers were. Margin stopped the baton from hitting him with his bare hands, he ignored its electric properties and proceeds to kick him, sending him flying. "Then, let me send you all back to Hell." he taunted. Greed flew through several buildings until managing to impale his baton into the ground to slow down his movement. Wrath, in the meantime, charges up a Brutalität blast in his fist. It glows red and spins until he finally punches the air toward Margin. The ball of destructive energy soars toward him at incredible speeds. Shade showed up just as soon as Wrath's attack fired. "Margin, run!" "Tsk....Now I got Shade to worry about." Margin thought to himself. "No, Shade, why don't you run? They aren't your average hollows you fight every day." he said, thinking that demons are too much for Shade to handle. "Not on your life. These things are strong, plus I want to try something." Shade said, calmer than ever. "I came to save you. You're my best friend, don't deny what my soul cries out for me to do." As they converse, the Brutalität blast hits Margin and sends him into a building. Gluttony appears behind Shade and raises his fist to punch him. Margin quickly came back and performed his infamous move. He grabbed Wrath's head and slammed it against a wall, breaking his glasses. "Don't underestimate me IDIOT!" Shade ran toward another demon, And with that grin of his, he called forth his new trick. "Rise and gide me, Golem! Dragon! Lion! Now, fuse to become one. Chimeara!" As he called them' they appeared and then fused. The new shadow had the lion's head and front claws, the wings, tail and hind legs of the dragon and the torso of the golem.. Shade thought for a moment. "Can they stop this one?" Wrath gritted his teeth angrily and back-handed Margin away from him. Greed re-arrived at the scene and stood atop the ruins of the building Margin smashed through with his static baton heftied over his shoulder, whistling in surprise at the kid's success. Sloth concentrated on Shade and his shadow-Chimaera and halted their movements. Gluttony then flew up at him with a raised fist but was kicked away by Sadow, who suddenly appeared between him and Shade. He greeted them "Yo." "Who the hell are you?" Shade asked the newcomer. He then ordered his shadow beast to attack, however, Sloth stopped it again. "Hey Margin, duck!" Sadow looked down at Shade and replied "I'm the guy that's saving your ass, kid. Call me Sadow." "No, you're the man that I will be sending to you're grave." Margin said, staring at Sadow, full of murderous intent. "When I'm finished with this crap I'll make sure you'll die." Sadow looked hurt "And here I am saving you from-" before he could finish, Gluttony blasted him into several buildings. Wrath raised a fist high to pulverize Margin. Margin stopped Wrath's attack, again with his bare hands. "How many times are you idiots going to make me say it? DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME!!!" He wrapped his chains on Wrath's arm, severly fracturing and burning it. "Alright. Margin, duck! Chimaera, shatter!" With that command, the beast exploded into tiny needles. "This is my true power. Full shadow manipulation." he boasted. Margin used Shunpo while Sadow used the Demonic variation to get away just as the needles were released. Sloth looked at the shadow needles with an unimpressed glance. He retorts "If that is all you have to offer, then you will not survive for long. Shadows are merely shadows. They can never hope to be as powerful as the original source of it." During his retort, Greed used the Demonic variation of Shunpo to reach Sadow and swing his static baton at him, to which he guards with his twin guns. "You there!" Margin pointed at Sloth with his middle finger up. "How about I finish your little yapping over there? Huh, what do you say?" Margin said, mockingly. He then looked at each of the Demons. "Your all next....." Gluttony sped toward Sadow and raised his fist again for another devastating blow, but Sadow jumped high into the air to avoid the attack. Gluttony's entire arm blasted through the wall. He looked up at Sadow with an annoyed glare. Pride frowned "That will be enough of that, boy. Sloth, Wrath, Envy, Lust... Destroy these two brats. Greed and Gluttony, apprehend the Hell-Hunter and the Shinigami." "Destroy?" Margin glared at Pride who was standing from afar. "Watch your lips or I might shut them for you." he said. He turned his attention to the other Demons and clutched his fists. "Time to throw the trash out one-by-one. And you, you're going first." he pointed at Sloth who was the nearest of all the Demons to him. Sloth narrowed his gaze into a scorn-filled glare "For a short little Shinigami you certainly talk more than you can offer. What can you expect to do to me that I cann simply hault?" "Alright, you Demons. You want a fight? I'll give you one!" Shade roared at the thought of what's going to happen. "You said that shadows cannot be more powerful than the source? Got news for ya. Shadows are all around us! I've got an army." Shade started to run around, touching each shadow with his foot. "Now rise my dark army and kill any who wish harm to me and Margin." Idiot. Margin thought to himself, seeing Shade create an enormous army. "So your asking me what I can do...I can do ''this." ''he replied to Sloth, whom he finds to be an annoying pest. Margin disappeared from Sloth's sight only to reappear and try to kick him with full force, making a Wheesh sound. The leg is abruptly halted in mid swing. Envy pulls out her heavy golden gun, Gelosia, and takes aim for Margin. Margin took a few steps away from Sloth and gazed at Envy with his murderous looking eyes. "Are you aiming at me?" he asked. "You better aim it well and hit me with that gun." Margin walked slowly towards Envy, ignoring the fact she is aiming at him. The chains followed Margin as he walks, seemingly protecting him from harm. He let one chain draw closer to Envy but did not let it touch her. "I have limits when it comes to girls such as yourself, I'm afraid I would have to tell you to just walk away." "All right. I'm exhausted. My shadow army can take you guys on, until I die that is. But you guys seem tired too." Shade told the Demons. He ran towards his massive army and ordered them to charge. Envy gave a comically angry expression and yelled at him "What are you doubting me because Im a girl, huh?!" Sloth, without looking at her, commanded "Do not become shaken by this irritating kid, Envy." Pride, noticing Shade's shadow army nearing them, raises his cane and stabs it into the air where he is standing, a red glowing Pentagram forming under his feet. Black flames rise all around him, and appearing as those flames die down are seven large Dreadguards. They unsheathed their large double-bladed swords and charged toward the shadow army. . "Hey! Half of you go protect Margin! The rest of you split into groups and barricade the new guys! Leave Pride to me!" Shade menacingly yelled as he marched, dodging a Dreadguard's sword by jumping over it. "BANKAI!" In an explosion of power, Shade's sword became like a baseball bat wrapped in spikes. He started running at Pride, aiming to make contact. Pride brushed his spikey bangs with his gloved hand and retorted "Handle me? You'll handle me. Children have no respect these days." At this, he presses a button on his silver cane releasing an ear-piercing sonic resonation. "What the Hell is that noise? Sounds like a rhino humping a mouse." Shade said as he began to sweat shadows. "Golem, arise." Another golem rose from the darkness. At Shade's command, it charged straight at Pride. The shadow was soon cut straight in half by a flying Kukri. It circled around the two until landing in the firm grasp of it's owner, Lust. "No answer?" Margin asked Envy again who was still aiming her gun to Margin. "You leave me no choice, ma'am." Four of Margin's chains binded Envy's legs and arms, making unable to move. He took out the burning power inside the chains so that it wouldn't hurt Envy. He then took her gun from her hands, throwing it. "Things like this are not to be held by a lovely girl such as you, so please calm down and watch. I have no intention of hurting you." he stated. She gave an annoyed expression and turned her head toward Greed, who was still fighting Sadow relentlessly "Just so you know, your being showed up by not just a kid but a SHINIGAMI kid." He yells back up at her while blocking a slash from Sadow "Shut up, I'll save you here in a minute!" Lust then smirked at Margin "What about me, young man? Are you going to restrain me as well?" "Not if you would just stay back or walk away like nothing is happening." Margin paused, staring at Lust in a respective manner. "But I know you won't but you could still change you mind." Shade began running over to his friend, planning on binding Lust, therefore stopping two of the Sins. However Sloth blocked the way. Shade's body started sweating shadows. "Sorry, but I'm going to bind you just because you won't get out of my way." Shade used his new shadows to attempt to bind the Sin in front of him. Sloth pulled out a jagged dagger from his pocket and cut his own hand with it. He extended the hand, each drop of blood igniting into fire upon hitting the ground. "Vesku dechu nanda tresh!" Upon reciting the Demonic incantation, his blood stopped igniting and started all motioning on the ground to form a Pentagram. This Pentagram lay direction beneath Shade. Upon snapping his bloody fingers, Sloth activated the destructive curse. All on the unholy ground beneath Margin's feet, chains with hooks at the ends burst out and impaled his limbs so that if he were to move, his limbs would be ripped off. "Naive'..." Margin muttered as he smiled. His bangs covering most of his face but not his grin. "Look behind you, Demon." Margin bursted out, again it revealed tons of chains, heading straight to Sloth. The real Margin appeared behind Sloth and concealed his movements by binding him with his chains. "Consider yourself dead." He lifted Sloth up high by his shirt and threw him several miles away. Sloth, having been removed from the limited area, was unable to hold the curse he had over Shade. The chains retracted and the Pentagram burnt out. "Pride! Where are you?! I've got just enough juice to rip your sorry backside a new one!" Shade yelled, knowing it was a bluff. More like one shadow. He begain walking around looking for a shadow, a spot of darkness he hasn't tapped. Using his body again would be a bad move. If God's real, I sure as Hell need him now. he thought. A Dreadguard charged at Margin with it's double-bladed sword raised, roaring angrily. Using the Demonic flash step, Sadow appear behind the Dreadguard and slashed it straight in half with a single heavy swing from his Hell-Blade. "You alright, kid? You look more banged up than crushed can." Envy, seeing Sloth be thrown, screams "Sloth!" Greed soon arrives and cuts Envy free from the chains with his static baton turned on High. "Didn't have to hear that from someone like you, Sadow." Margin turned his head slightly to look at Sadow. "And look what you have done......You just let that Demon free the girl....That's not good Sadow..." he blamed. He looks sternly at Margin "Understand that she is a Demon as well. She's in the same boat as them, so don't doubt nor show mercy on her." "Don't care actually, she's a girl. I won't hurt her." Margin noted. He then rushed towards Greed, surprising him. "See ya in Hell! That is if I don't destroy your soul." Margin's Reiatsu become more dense, the sign of his Hollow's Reiatsu leaking all over. Greed, enraged by the child's arrogance, kicks him away from them. Envy, however, noticed the dark creature stirring within Margin's soul and rushed to get her gun "Don't doubt this kid, Greed. He has something in him that looks almost like a Demon." Greed burst into laughter at this "This kid? A Demon? I shit more sinister things than him." He walks over to Margin, who is lying face down on the ground, and picks him up by his hair. "Say something wise ya' arrogant punk! Go ahead, make my day. Bust an insult, crack a remark. Do something!" "You. Get. Away. From. Him. Now!" Shade growled at Greed, exhausted, to the point of passing out. He attemted to summon one last shadow, but the effort caused him to collapse, and spit blood. Margin's eyes opened, revealing two Hollow eyes. While being lifted up, he started to laugh hysterically before he grabbed his face. "Sure thing!" he cried. Margin kicked his abdomen, releasing him from Greed's grab, he proceeds in slamming him to the ground. But before he let go of his head, Margin charged a Cero right on Greed's face. "But instead of making your day, I'd rather end your days." Sadow checked on the wounded Shade and muttered "Damn... He's beat. And they outnumber us 7 to 2..." Meanwhile, Envy aims Gelosia at Margin "Drop him. Now." Margin sighed as he heard Envy's voice. "So this ones your boyfriend?" He faced Envy, and dropped Greed but binded him with his chains. "Ok, I will not kill him, he's not even a Hollow anyway. Now, can you drop your gun, missy?" Envy was heavily annoyed by this. She exclaims angrily "BOYFRIEND!?! Plus, who the hell are you calling missy like Im some sort of little girl!?" Sloth emerged from the wreckage he was left in "Envy, like I said before: Do not let him get to you." Margin sighed and looked at Greed. "Such a nasty girlfriend you have here." Margin laughed for a while before he looked at Envy. "Where's your gun?" he asked while holding her gun on his hand. "Like I said, things like this aren't supposed to be held by someone like you." Envy gritted her teeth angrily "You little punk! Do you have any idea who I am?!" Meanwhile, Sadow carries Shade over to a large chunk of debris caused by a smashed building and placed him behind it. "Try to regain your strength, alright?" "Sadow! Don't kill that kid!" Margin yelled, somewhat worried. He leveled the gun at Envy's head. "Remember, you have a chance to flee. I suggest you take it." He lowered the gun, not wanting to harm a girl. Envy smirked and mocked "Not on your life, squirt." Sadow yelled over at Margin "Are you alright-" Before he could finish, Wrath appeared behind him and slammed his huge fist against the side of Sadow's skull, sending him flying across the field of debris. Margin's chains created a wall to block Envy. "Please, if that's all you got, I've got no worries." Margin released a little more of his Hollow powers, to push the chain-wall out as though it were a living being, then wrapping them around Envy's leg. "Do you have any clue what you're doing, you demonic whore?! Your little invasion is killing my best friend. If he dies, I can't and won't be held responsible for what happens. Trust me." Margin was getting angry, but still refused to kill a demonic girl, at least trying to get her to leave. "Margin, if you must kill to defend something you care about, then I won't be angry, so shoot if you have no choice." It was Yuki, the only being that can ever hope to truly understand him. Once more he leveled the gun at Envy, and begain to pull the trigger. "Sorry. You won't listen, so I have to pull. See you in Hell!" Before Gelosia went off, Greed knocked it out of Margin's hands with his static baton. He then proceeded to stab the end of said baton into Margin's leg, burning it. Margin held back the screams of pain that he felt building up inside. "Sucker." Just then, Margin seperated into a mass of chains. "God dang it, Sadow, use your effing release. My chains are not really doing anyhing here!"'' Shade, wake up please!'' he thought, knowing that his friend was in danger. Shade began to stir, trying to recall what had happened. He knew Margin was in trouble, and that he himself will most likely die this day. "Ok, I give up! Gods! Devils! If any of you exist, I will sell you my soul this minute, if you give me more power. Please, I'm begging you here." His voice cracked a little. Just after uttering this in his mind, a vision of a glowing red eye appeared in the growing darkness. It exclaimed soothingly "I can grant you great powers, boy. But only if you hold up on your end. I want your complete loyalty after saving you here and now. Do you accept my offer...?" "Sure. Into your hands I commend thy spirit." Shade answered with coviction. "I never go back on my word." Appearing in flesh before Shade, Bael stares down at him with white eye markings encircling him in a red and black void "Very well. Then let your power shatter each opponent you come across." At this, he raises his right hand and opens it, facing Shade. A red eye opens on the palm as he places that hand on Shade's forehead. Suddenly, a dark chill surges through his bones and he feels empowered. "You now are my Hell-Hunter, Shade Kagekyo. Enjoy your power." Back in reality, a new figure entered the battlefield; a girl with fair skin and dark hair. An expression of calm was held on her face; she carried a katana with her and slowly looked at the two sides; as if trying to decide whom was the lesser of two evils. Shade arose and seemed to teleport to where Margin was hiding. "Hey, Margin. What's the score? And hate me if you wish. I've become less than a man, but much more potent." he chided. "The "score" is seven to three, now that your back. And why would I hate you?" "Did you count my shadows? It's one hundred and three to seven. And to respond at this moment would be folly." Sadow yelled at Shade "Dear god, what have you done!?" But before any response could be given, Sadow notices a new source of spiritual pressure and turns to see Alma standing atop a rock with her Katana at the ready. Margin looked around, seeing the enemies gain a seemingly unfair advantage, he sighed and bowed his head. "I hate to use this kind of power but..." he paused for a while. "BUT THIS JUST TEARS IT!" he yelled, making the Demons turn their attention to him. More of Margin's Hollow reiatsu leaked, burning almost anything it touches. A smoke-like matter made of Margin's reiatsu engulfed him whole. When the smoke disappeared, Margin appeared completely different from before. His skin color appeared black with white patterns on it, his eyes glow yellowish, spikes emerged from his arms, and he gained a red cape with ragged edges. "What the hell?! Holy Shit! That Reiatsu is off the charts." Shade yelled, losing his mind. "If the two of you had used your releases, I wouldn't be a Demon right now!" Just then, his army faded from existance. Shade felt like he was being torn from head to toe, his own powers were manifesting. "Heh! Party's getting crazy. Let's rock." The girl, Alma, from before had disappeared; however her strange reiatsu remained enough to cause anyone whom noticed to question what it was; it was a complex sort ot spiritual pressure that seemed to possess a quality that made it alien. High above, a falcon soared overhead. Sadow berated Shade "Do you have any idea what you've done to yourself?!" Pride ignored Sadow and Shade for the moment. He was more concerned with the completely Hollowfied Margin, having never seen a full-Hollow transformation in person before. "Interesting. So the stories are true. Our cousins, the Hollows, are even more similar to us then they would like." "Sadow, I don't care what happens to me. I need this power to protect my girlfriend. You have no clue what I would endure for her." Shade retorted. He walked to where Pride was standing. "Hope you remember me. If not, name's Kagekyo. Shade Kagekyo, asshole. Now, back away from my friend. I don't think your boss would want me dead yet, and he needs you to lead your group anyway." Because of the demonic powers he now held, the air around Shade became colder, and his eyes became an icy cold blue. Pride grimaced understandingly "You are a Hell-Hunter now. Thus, you work for us now. So your first order is to kill that kid and apprehend Sadow." Greed smirked at this order, his finally having help to apprehend Sadow. Greed suddenly felt a blade pierce through his back and come out in the front. Turning to look he found Alma directly behind him; having managed to bypass detection from all cardinals present. The blade had punctured his left lung; barely missing his heart, but now he was having problems breathing; there was quite a bit of blood as well. Even more began to spill out as Alma twisted the blade. Greed choked out, blood spilling from each side of his mouth "You... little... bitch..." Envy yelled at him "Greed!" Sloth closed his eyes in contempt "Moron... We all had good reasons to not have detected her; distance. But she was right behind him. He should have easily been able to detect her and dodge that assault. That is what you get for lowering your guard, Greed..." Alma's expression remained neutral; though her eyes seemed innocent. She then suddenly flashed away; disappearing with a booming sound that denoted a Sonido. One by one... She then appeared behind Sloth; he too managed to not detect her. This time however she pulls off a verticle slice; managing to land a blow on his shoulder that cut down and brought upon him a large gash that nearly reached his waist. "How about I kill that girl, and Margin goes free? One for One kinda thing." Shade counter-offered, not wanting to kill his best friend. As Sloth used his ability to halt Alma's movement, Pride took the chance and agreed "Very well. But know that your friend won't be so lucky next time around." "If you want my services, remember I sold my soul to Bael, not you. If HE wants the job done, fine, but not if you tell me without his signature, in triplicate. Comprende'?" Shade looked at Margin. Thoughts of how the two met, what they endured together, becoming friends, now enemies. "Forgive me. I'll spare you today but tomorrow could be different." The red eye symbol of Bael flashed into Shade's mind again and commanded "Enough! Finish the girl!" "Reveal to us your light, Shinjitsu-zai no." Shade's Hell Blade didn't change forms but the air chilled even more. "Sorry toots, Bael's orders." Shade prepared an ice shard coated in darkness, and walked to the girl. "No hard feelings, right?" Alma looked as calm as ever, but inside she didn't like what had come of this battle. Alma shrugged at Shade, but thought to herself, ...it might come to the point where I have to use it... Alma suddenly activated Sonido again and appeared behind Shade before he could even react. She then fired a Bala at him, and it's speed prevented him from dodging in time and sent him flying in a wall. Shade went through it and sailed onward; before smacking into a much harder and solid wall. "Try that again." Shade mused as he created more ice shards. "You wanna try to kill me? Use Cero. That's a bit of friendly advice." The shards fired off in a straight line. As the shards drew closer they suddenly melted into water before flowing around Alma and splashing down. Alma suddenly had had enough, "Fine then." Alma activated Sonido once more, and appeared in front of Shade this time; her arm impaling Shade's sternum. Grasping his head with her right arm, Alma fired off a Cero instantaneously. As the smoke cleared, Shade's entire upper body had been annihilated. Alma withdrew her hand and began to walk away; not even challenged by the fight that had last more than likely less than a minute; time was always distorted to her during battle. "Maybe next time hell-hunter." Sadow was amazed at her skill and finese that he didn't even notice Gluttony sneak behind him until it was too late. Gluttony impaled him with his clawed hand, igniting Sadow's corpse and transporting his soul back down to Hell. Alma hadn't apparently left yet; appearing behind Gluttony before the Cardinal had even realized it. Her own blade engulfed his body in electricity; sending him into cardiac arrest before sending him back to Hell as well. 3 down... She turned to Pride, the lead Cardinal, "Sadow's gone; you done here yet?" Margin saw his friend fall, and roared, sending chains towards Alma and Pride. He felt both of them were to blame. "You fools!" The chains stopped short because Yuki forced Margin's Hollow to return to the back of his mind. He looked around and breathed in the sweet air offered in the realm of the living and replied "Yes. We'll be on our way now. But rest assured, this won't be the last you see of us." Suddenly he was engulfed in a bright fire along with Envy, Lust, and Wrath. Before too long, all of them had evaporated into the sky. "I swear I'll kill all of them for you, Shade Kagekyo. That is the last gift I can give you." Margin walked off trying to not cry.